Leaf in the Wind
by xAmethystFox
Summary: I'm... I'm different from what they call 'normal' ponies... It's like I'm a magnet to them... The creatures of the Everfree forest... I can't help it if you have a unique ability. You'd want to hear what they say... Their true language. Nothing like growling, or meowing... It's words. And I can understand them. (Atm, I lost my motivation. So it's on hiatus for now.)
1. Prologue

**Well, here I am with my first MLP: FiM fanfiction. Let's see if I can finish it…**

 **Prologue**

I'm irregular.

I'm isolated.

I'm a freak.

I'm abnormal.

In fact, I shouldn't be alive for those reasons.

I was taught those words when I saw them leave. The time I learned that the world wasn't all rainbows or sunshine or happiness. Their faces were in anger. I had broken a forbidden rule.

Don't look at animals. Don't touch the animals. Don't try to befriend them. Don't even think about them. Leaf, you're meant to be a socialite. You shine bright, you're polite, all the time, even at night.

That's what they always told me. My so-called, _"parents."_ I had always thought they were the best ever, but then...

It was raining that day... And I saw one of the animals of the forest completely helpless there, and I couldn't help but go over there to help it... I carried it with my mouth, and headed over to one of my secret bases I had in here, in Canterlot. While starting to walk away... All of a sudden, I feel a magic hold me into the air. And I turned around to see...

My parents.

They scorned me that day they saw me in that huge forest. Helping a jackalope. I watched in horror as they used their magic to throw me into the mud, completely hurting my front left hoof, leaving it disabled. I couldn't run. The jackalope I had helped skidded away while I laid helplessly in the mud. I needed to help it! But I couldn't move... And despite being a unicorn, my magic is no use here.

I was there in the rain, a little filly that would probably die of hypothermia in a forest. I must've looked so pitiful at the time. All I saw was my parents, faces scrunched up in anger, then it was followed by a curtain of darkness. I had fallen unconscious, knowing the end was inevitable.

But, I had been shown that there was such thing as happiness after all.

I woke up in a forest. I was surrounded by creatures that my parents said were dangerous. Timberwolves, bobcats, a tiger cub, all you the most dangerous creatures that you can think of.

The word, 'run,' would've occurred to any normal pony. But it didn't just appear in my ahead. Their faces were full of worry, none of which looked dangerous to me.

I think I know why.

I helped a lot of them when I could.

There was a time I had helped the tiger cub.

I was walking through the forest that day, looking for a herb that I read about. My parents were at some party, and they left me to stay home all alone, so I took this chance to _venture_ out into the woods. While looking, I heard a very loud moan, full of pain. My thoughts that day are still clear to me now.

 _Was it an cat? It sounded a lot like a cat. What does it matter! I need to help whoever it was!_

Dropping my search for the herb, I ran towards the sound, galloping at full speed. Seeing a heap of orange fur underneath a rock, I immediately ran over to it. That was where I saw a tiger lying helplessly, his two back-legs stuck underneath the large boulder.

 _Are you okay?_

He turned to look at me. His face scrunched up into a look full of terror. His front paws attempted at escape, but it held no avail.

 _It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you._

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at me.

 _Don't worry! I'll take care of this._

I attempted at rolling the boulder off his back-legs, but it didn't move. Not even an inch. I was panicking that day. How am I going to get that boulder off?

After a few more attempts of trying to roll it off, I slumped down beside him. I was breathing really hard from trying very hard to get it off.

I turned to the cub, ' _How am I going to get this off?'_

He looked around his surroundings. His eyes seemed to have caught something, and he started to point at it. Point at my horn.

 _Magic? I'm no good at magic... Last time, it went out of control and almost burned the teacher's papers at school._

He shook his head and kept pointing at my horn with his paw.

 _Well, I think it's worth a shot._

I remember getting the boulder off that day, and I think it was for the reason that I was trying _really_ hard to get it off. Apparently he managed to reunite with his parents that day.

At least… That's what he told me.

There was a reason as to why I couldn't help my need to interact with the creatures of nature. I was able to verbally speak with them, understand with them, an ability, which no pony known had before.

I kept this secret to myself. Mainly to the reason my parents would've been mad at it. That's why I had kept it to myself.

But now, my folks' have completely abandoned me. I see no reason as to why I have to keep it a secret.

But that doesn't mean that I can't keep it as a secret.

Now, I'm living in the forest. Namely, Everfree forest. I have many friends here… And I want to keep it protected. I've finally been freed of society, and I see no reason as to why I have to return.

I have my friends- no, _family_ here. More better than my so called "parents" could ever be. This is my home now… And I'd spend the rest of my life here because I am free…

As free as a leaf in the wind.

 **Was that good? Sure, 1k words, I could do better, but don't worry! I usually upload my first chapter very soon. Anyway, stay in tune for more chappys~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, 'ere we go! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Those were what kept me going! ^^ Please note I'm a little inexperienced with writing… Also, before reading, I'd like to say that there will be a lot of herbs in here that you** _ **may**_ **not know about. I will provide a glossary at the bottom about them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Many, many years later…**

Pittering, the sound of rain crashing down. That's what I woke to.

Eyes wide open, I looked across from where I laid, to see my best friend, Night, purring as he slept peacefully.

How I envy him. I wish I can sleep in the rain without having to wake up. But the 1,108 years in this forest made me aware of all sounds.

1,108 years… 'Wow, Leaf. You must be so old by now… Probably older than an old pony who couldn't walk.

No… In fact, I haven't aged in physical appearance after all these years. And I don't know why… All I know is that over these years, I have learned many things, many spells, and befriended so many Timberwolves, tigers, wolves, bobcats, the Chimera and many more… But I've seen many things happen… Immortality may sound amazing, but it isn't. Especially when you watch some of your family age and die before you, unable to do anything about fate's choice… I've tried to forget, but sometimes, things are just branded into you forever…

 _Now's not the time, Leaf._

Well… There's still another dear friend I have. She's a Zebra I met in the forest. That was very recently… About a year ago, which in my opinion is classified as recently. She called herself 'Zecora.' And… When I met her, she wasn't what I had expected. When I was still living with my family, it was considered an impossible task to enter the forest. But Zecora _lived_ here, just like me. Today, I was going to visit Zecora, and I have to be early for it.

 _Leaf, wait for the other thoughts after you get out of bed._

I sighed. Still a little groggy, I got up from my 'bed.' You know, my home is not what you think. It's a little home underneath a rock, and am I worried that it'll cave in? No, I'm a unicorn. I have spells for these problems. I used the Earth-Compactor spell to make sure that my home wouldn't cave-in. My home consists of a 'bed,' which is actually a flat rock with layers of moss I use as layering topped off with wool layer. I got it from the wolves. They usually had leftovers after eating a sheep. If you think that makes me sound horrible, it's all for survival, and I care about my friend's survival…

Even though they may not survive forever…

Then… I had a three mats made out of moss, usually for any guests who had to sleepover at my home. I originally had only two mats, but I made a third one especially for Night since he slept over every day, ever since he lost his den to overgrown moss.

Then, there were decorations I had. There were leaves decorating the walls, and Zecora's gift, which was a mask that was known as 'welcome' beside my bed. Then, there was a ramp that led above the surface. Other than that, that was my home, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The floor wasn't very fancy. It was just a dirt floor. Plus dirt walls, and a dirt roof, but it's not all that bad. I find it pretty cozy in here.

Rising out of my bed, I quietly snuck past Night, heading towards the exit of my abode. Going up the ramp, surely, I first felt the rain crashing down upon me. It's not annoying, really. I know I just woke up, but the rain felt nice.

There was a fallen tree nearby where my home was. It was very useful, as I used it for storage. On the outside, moss hid its entrance, and it had a roof made by more moss and leaves. Inside, there was a pond, which I used for a water source. It's not dirty, I assure you. I've learned enough spells to know there is a spell for filtering water.

There was wood lying around, if I ever need to use it. There was also some stuff I found around the Everfree forest, like mirrors, broken brushes, cracked combs, etc. I wonder who would actually leave those around my home… I swear if it's those pesky 'builders' who keep trying to cut the forest, my home, I will unleash the wrath of the twin-sisters upon them!

I hope it isn't. I mean, what kind of pony builder would leave combs and brushes here? Oh well. I found those items two centuries ago, and they've been no use to me, as I use magic to take care of my hair.

It's been some time since I've actually came in physical contact with a pony. Zecora doesn't really count, as she is a zebra. But zebras are in the pony family, so…

I'm getting side-tracked. I'm going to end up being late to Zecora's at this rate.

Looking in the mirror I had, I saw a female unicorn that didn't look much older than a filly, and she had a green mane, green eyes, a tan skin-color, two white natural bands around her front left hoof, a mystic-looking cutie mark, and a green tail (View cover-art to see how she truly looks). After using my magic to carefully place my crystalized leaf in my hair, I looked at myself. I never really cared for my looks after adapting to my home for 1,108 years, but I'm visiting someone. I guess my old traits from way back then are beginning to show up again.

Placing my mirror down, I went outside to see the rain still falling. From there, I began my journey to Zecora's home.

You know, that's something I really loved after moving here. That the rain was natural. Nature works on its own, without the help of Pegasus. I don't know what the weather will be like, and the pattern of the clouds can help me predict what the weather might be like tomorrow. It's mostly rainy, though. When it's sunny, which rarely occurs, the leaves from the tall jungle trees provide shade, giving the Everfree forest a nice gloom.

I soon found myself in front of Zecora's hut. It was a tall, wide tree decorated with the items she had, like colored-glass bottles hanging from the branches, the masks she used to display messages to her guests, and I really found the place a lot better than my own home, as Zecora's home wasn't covered in dirt, unlike mine…

I trotted up to her door, and I knocked. I stood there for a few seconds, rain continuing to shower down on me, until the door finally opened to reveal a surprised Zecora.

"Leaf! What are you doing out in the rain? Come on in! With the rain this thick, it won't be long until you're sick!" She exclaimed.

Zecora led me inside her hut, and I closed the door behind me as I walked in. I looked around. I was here the day before, as I was talking a walk outside to some different grounds. Who knew that a zebra had taken refuge in a tree underneath my nose!

The inside of the place was the same as usual. There were the same masks and bottles decorating the inside. There were shelves with bottles that seemed to hold certain ingredients. There was her bed in the back of the hut, and it seemed to look more comfortable than mine. The inside was lit by candles, and it was much warmer on the inside… Not that the temperature made any difference. There was one big black pot that was easily noticed at the middle of her hut. It seemed to have something brewing in it. She probably just started making it right now. There was nothing in the black pot yesterday when I came.

"Hello Zecora." I greeted without much enthusiasm in my voice. "It's good to see you. How are you doing?"

"It's quite nice to see you as well, and I'm doing fine, as you can tell." She answered. She led me over to a small table, then continued on the solution inside her pot. She went over to another table, which had a lot of items set there in order, most likely for the solution. I recognized grinded licorice root, Sunshine's Rays, and mint leaves. She went back and forth, putting the licorice root first, then stirring for a little bit. Then, she put in the mint leaves after. She retrieved the Sunshine's Rays and shook it to make the leaves fall. It drifted inside and immediately dissolved into the solution, turning it into a dark ginger color.

She used a large wooden spoon to pour the solution into two cups made of clay. Then, Zecora suddenly set one of the cups in front of me.

"Sorry Leaf for being terrible host. Usually, I have 0 guests, at the most."

"Oh, no Zecora. I'm simply visiting. I'm glad you even let inside your home. I can wait a few moments, after all." I assured. I looked down at the cup before me and questioned, "Also, isn't this kind of tea for medical uses? I thought licorice root tea was used for sore throats."

"Ah. There are many teas used for healing. But not all are used for only medicine. While this is a medicine too, it's also a drink, I assure you."

Using my mouth to pick it up, I drank it. And… It was pretty good. The licorice root gives it a decent sweet taste that wasn't too strong, and the mint gave a cool taste. The Sunshine leaves doesn't really do anything that affects taste though, it actually strengthen the power of herbs. It can also strengthen poison, if you use it in a specific way. But honestly, I never brewed tea. If I ever had a friend of mine get ill, I often used herbs that they can chew and such, but not a lot of animals of the Everfree forest get sick. Now that I think about it…

"Actually, Zecora, while this is probably one of the most amazing drinks I've had in a long time, I now know that you know about herbs, and I'd like to ask a favor from you. One of my friends in this forest has fallen ill, and I do not know of this illness. He… is not normal. He used to be a normal fruit bat. But now… He's literally a _fruit_ bat. An apple. Do you have any idea on what could've happened?"

She paused for a moment before she answered, "It is quite hard to recall, but I believe it is poison joke to which your ill friend has fall."

"Poison… joke? Never heard of it."

"It's much like poison oak, but its results are like a joke!" She grinned.

"Well… He didn't seem to enjoy it… But I'll admit, it was pretty funny." I gave a small smile. "It looked as though somepony thought it'd be a good idea to attach wings to an apple. Though, it's quite a shame that the apple couldn't fly very well."

"Its effects are quite vast, but it should be avoided, as I had my own past."

"Oh..? While I'd like to know what it had done to you, we have to get straight into this. My friend doesn't seem as though he can take another s _econd_ as an apple-bat. Do you know of a way to help him?"

Zecora nodded then went over to a shelf full of books. She grabbed a green book from one of the lower parts of the shelf and trotted back to where the table was. "The answer is here in this book. You'll find a way to restore what the poison has took."

She flipped the book open to a certain page, showing pictures with words underneath, in which I read aloud, "'Cure to Poison Joke. You will need jewelweed, ten greenseeds, four leaves of Emerald mint, and one stick of cinnamon (optional). It is required that the jewelweed is crushed, that way the juices are more effective. Put in the Emerald Mint, cinnamon, and greenseeds together in a cauldron/tub full of lukewarm water. Soak inside the tub for a couple of minutes, and eventually the effects of Poison Joke will wear off.' Seems pretty simple. Do you have any of those ingredients, Zecora?"

Zecora frowned and shook her head. "I have none of these plants, as they aren't used for many remedies. While some are native to Everfree, some are native to places not around me."

"What do you mean, Zecora? Do you mean that some plants are far from here? If so, you could tell me where they are?" I could teleport a great distance if I tried, but I never really enjoyed using magic for everything, as it is fun to walk or run most of the time.

"Plants like green seeds and jewelweed are actually not far, but it is somewhere quite a distance from where we are. A small town in which they call 'Ponyville.'"

"You mean that town nearby?" I actually didn't know the name of it, as I could care less.

Zecora nodded. "I'm sure there will be some ponies willing to either trade or sell jewelweed. And I believe you dig up the grassless ground to find green seeds."

I shivered at the thought of… society. "…Zecora. Are you sure that they aren't in the forest somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure they do not exist in Everfree. If they did, it'd be in my collection, believe me."

So… I have to head back into society. But it's for my friend's sake, and I truly care about my friends. Zecora seemed to read my expression, and said, "Leaf, you can go or stay, it's your choice and way."

"It's okay Zecora. There's nothing wrong. I'll go with you to gather herbs. After all, it's my request. It's only natural I should help."

"I see, Leaf. Your intentions are strong, so it is only right that I allow you to come along."

"Thank you Zecora." I murmured.

Zecora walked over to a hanging black hood. She was about to give it to me, but I rejected it quickly before she can say anything. "I appreciate the offer Zecora, but it's all taken care of." My horn glowed green, the natural color of my aura. In seconds, I used my magic to fabricate another coat, a lot like Zecora's, but it was smaller and was deep green instead of black.

As Zecora opened her door, I noticed that the rain had stopped, leaving a cloudless sky.

I'm going back to society now… after 1,108 years.

 **I know… 4 months. I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I simply have been a little** _ **too**_ **busy. And the cliffhanger. Pillow shield DUN HATE ME! D; I'm already workin' on the 2** **nd** **chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Licorice root – An herb used in teas to cure sore throats. It looks much like a stick-thing. At times, it could have something called 'glycyrrhizin,' (and yes, I agree it is hard to pronounce) and it could do more damage than help, but Zecora is an amazin zebra who could make dis stuf' disappear! :D**

 **Sunshine's Rays – An herb I made up, and it looks like a golden hibiscus, but with larger petals. As a sun helps its plants grow, this herb strengthens other herbs when its leaves make contact with it. It does not enhance taste though. Although it's quite useful, it shouldn't be used in everything, as its effects could be disastrous instead.**

 **Mint leaves – An herb that looks like a leaf. It helps digestion, and it could also be used to enhance taste of stuff. :D**

 **Jewelweed – A treatment used for poison ivy and poison oak and looks like a pretty flower (or is it a leaf..?) Since poison joke's herb uses are pretty much unknown, (and trust me, I looked into it.) I'll just use jewelweed as a treatment to poison joke, along with the next few.**

 **Greenseeds – Another herb I made up. It looks like green seeds (jeez, I wasn't really creative when it came to these…). It grows into Greenweed (another plant I made up), which is not beneficial for any herbal stuffz. It's just a house plant when it grows. The reason Greenweed is not usable for medicine is because the different nutrients in the embryo are lost after it germinates. Greenseeds are used to help water bubble, though it also makes the water green in the process. It gives a sharp smell of leaves.**

 **Emerald Mint – An herb I made up and looks like mint, but it has tiny, tiny bits of emerald minerals, thus' giving its name 'Emerald Mint.' It helps the body rebuild itself a little faster. You'll understand why I put it in as a treatment for poison joke.**

 **Cinnamon – It's an herb that does a crap ton of stuff, in fact, too much to list – that is if you consume it. In the treatment, all it does is give off a better smell rather than letting there be the sharp smell of leaves from Greenseeds.**


End file.
